When erecting poles or posts, for instance when erecting a fence, when putting up a road sign or the like, the problem always arising is to maintain the pole or post in the exactly vertical position, if possible. The vertical locating of a pole or post may be effected, for instance, by checking and possibly correcting the vertical arrangement by means of a water level or a plumb line when a pole or post is secured or anchored in the ground by driving it in or imbedding it in concrete. That is troublesome and time-consuming, because when driving a pole or post into the ground, for instance, the driving operation has to be repeatedly interrupted in order to check and possibly correct the location of the pale or post. When imbedding a pole or post in concrete, the exactly vertical arrangement of the same can be corrected without difficulties before the concrete has set, however means have to be applied to maintain this exactly vertical position until the concrete has set so that this vertical position can no longer be changed by itself; that is, the pole or post has to be laterally supported or braced, for instance.
Apart from driving or digging a pole or post in or else imbedding it in concrete, it is known to use securing devices which can be anchored in the ground which then support the pole or post-like object on their upper free end. The securing device adapted to be anchored in the ground comprises, for example, a worm or screw which is drilled into the ground like a corkscrew, whereupon the pole or post is then screwed to this securing device or inserted into the same. It is further known to integrally form the pole or post-like object and the securing device to be anchored in the ground like a corkscrew so that the pole or post-like object includes at one of its free ends the securing device which is then screwed into the ground and anchored herein. With this method or these possibilities of erecting a pole or post, too, substantially the same problems are arising regarding the vertical arrangement of the pole or post as when driving the latter in or imbedding it in concrete. Instead of the driving operation the screwing of the securing device into the ground must be repeatedly interrupted in order to secure the later vertical position of the pole or post by appropriate measuring and possibly correcting steps.